Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, a data amount processed by an image processing circuit increases accompanying an increase in pixels of an image capturing portion and an increase in a moving image frame rate. If the data amount increases, processing can no longer be performed by one image processing circuit, and therefore a method is known in which multiple image processing circuits are installed and processing is shared by the multiple image processing circuits (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-3986).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-3986, a wire to image processing circuits is branched and the image processing circuits are arranged in parallel. With high-speed data transfer for transferring a large amount of data, signal integrity deteriorates when the wire is branched. With regard to this problem, solutions such as providing a dedicated relay device for dividing high-speed data transfer among multiple circuits, and providing a dedicated terminal for each destination exists, but they are costly.